Chaos
| image = Image:Ragnarok_manhwa.jpg | imagewidth = 200px | caption = Chaos on the cover of Volume 1. | gender = Male | job class = Rune Knight | race = Norman | alignment = Chaotic Good | main weapon = Vision (sword) | family = none | friends = Iris Irine Fenris Fenrir Loki | first appearance = Volume 1 }} Chaos is a Rune Knight who has no memory of his childhood. Despite his troubled past, he is a relatively good-natured young man who is somewhat clueless about romantic relationships, particularly with Iris Irine. He also is a very loyal friend, including to the very reticent Loki. Abilities Chaos knows a number of sword skills and is not well-versed in the ways of magic (at all). A common misconception is that Chaos' sword is Tyrfing when in reality it's Vision. This is due to the fact that Iris once enchanted Chaos's sword Vision to take the form and strength of Tyrfing. As the enchantment is temporary, Chaos' sword eventualy reverts back to its normal form. Story Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. Chaos is first seen hunting monsters with his best friend, Iris. Their main aim are Face Masks, giant worm monsters whose fangs have a bounty of 5000 zeny. After a few hurdles, Chaos and Iris were finally able to slay the monsters they were after and proceed to collect the fangs to turn them in. They arrive in Alberta where the reward office was located and were robbed of their biggest fang by Lidia before they could collect their bounty. They manage to negotiate the fang back, but at the cost of having Lidia following them around for the chance to steal Iris' legendary dagger. Chaos later returns to Fayon, where he has lived for the past few years. When Fenris Fenrir arrived in Fayon, Chaos learned that he was the reincarnation of Baldr, the God of Light. Soon after, the village of Fayon was attacked by the valkyrie Sara in addition to the cursed swordsman Skurai. In a desperate attempt to protect everything he held dear, Chaos somehow manages to summon the great dragon Nidhoggr and the village of Fayon was leveled to the ground. After managing to escape Nidhoggr's attack, Chaos is greeted by his mother Frigg, whose soul is bound to Nidhoggr. His subsequent conversation with her convinces him that he was indeed the reincarnation of Baldr and it was his destiny to bring Ragnarok to fruition. He, Fenris, and Iris then travel to Prontera where he is attacked by the assassin, Loki. The fight damaged parts of the city, which prompted the Knights of Prontera to intervene. Chaos and the other are thrown into the castle dungeon. In a flashback, Chaos recalls he once lived in a village where he was named Vermillion for the color of his hair. During an event in which a large number of people were slaughtered, he was found by an unnamed dragon knight who taught him the ways of the sword. It was then he was renamed Chaos for the situation he was found in. Meanwhile, the valkyrie Himmelmez unleashes her attack on Prontera. Loki breaks Chaos and the others out of the dungeon in order to help him combat the threat. With the defeat of Himmelmez and the witch Bijou, Chaos, Iris, Fenris, and Loki take an airship with the intent to check out the great library at the city of Juno. On their way, they were attacked by Arkana and her wyverns. The airship subsequently crash as a result of the onslaught, landing Chaos and the others near the mage city of Geffen. There he encounters Skurai, who kidnaps Iris and holds her hostage in order to lure Chaos to him. Other Appearances Although Chaos has yet to make a personal appearance in the game, Ragnarok Online, his job class is available for playable characters. As the characters in Ragnarök Online are all designed by Lee Myung-jin, it is assumed this would be Chaos' final outfit at the end of the Ragnarök manhwa. However, due to player reaction to the newly implemented job class, the Rune Knight was redesigned to resemble a slightly modified version of the Lord Knight job class. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists